Dream Worlds
This page lists all of the dream worlds accessible from The Nexus and notable areas found within them. For a full list of areas, check the Locations category page. Keep in mind that this is a WIP, and new versions are released very often. Locations are subject to change. Purple World A dark planet that has a rocky, deep purple surface with what look like miniature volcanoes scattered around. There are also small pink and green tube-like objects sticking out from the background. Pink, snake-like creatures inhabit this area as well as black and pink aliens that walk around. The Drum effect can be found in the open that takes you to a now empty Onyx Tile World. Notable areas found within this world: Onyx Tile World: This area, a maze of black tiles, is unavoidably entered when Urotsuki collects the Drum effect in Purple World. There is an event here that turns the tiles bright red. Highway: This area consists mainly of a long yellow road under a starry sky that extends both left and right away from a small rest stop area. The left road comes to a dead-end, and the right road leads to a park-like area with large skyscrapers at the very end. Dream Beach: This peaceful area is accessible from the Highway, after travelling along the south-west road for a while. It features a calming ocean atmosphere along with other events, and contains several NPCs including Huyure-Chan as well as the Fisherman event. You can access the School from here. TV Room: This is an extremely tiny area accessible from the Highway. It contains a huge TV mounted on the wall, and by sitting in one of the benches you can view one of several full-screen events representing the various channels. Neon Highway: This area is accessible through a strange series of events from the north-east section of the Highway. It contains a neon aesthetic and several neon clones of Boy Urotsuki, as well as corrupted versions of some areas from the original Highway. The Rainbow effect can be used to teleport between some of the clones. Black Building: An office-like building with a Robot Guard at the front desk. Using the elevator will take you to a room with a fairy in a cage, which you can get the Fairy effect from. There is also a long staircase which will take you all the way down to the basement to an unopenable door, or all the way up to the Town Maze. Town Maze: This is a small area accessible from the highest floor of the Black Building, composed mostly of floating, disjointed architectural fragments. The maze connects to the Deserted Town and the Bottom Garden. Library As its name suggests, the Library is a library filled with shelves that are lined with books; some of these books pop in and out of their place. The books that move hold random texts, poems, stories, and pictures. Some books will transport you to another area. Notable areas found within this world: The Maiden Outlook: In one of the books (The second one on the first left shelf) , there is some text. Passing through it and pressing Z at the book's end will teleport you to the same area that you can reach by taking the bus in Japan Town. You can't change effects here. Upon Urotsuki's walking to the westernmost point of the map, the Maiden's head pops off and falls rather close by to where Urotsuki is standing. If you revisit the area in later dreaming sessions, you will start to see the area at sunset, and later at night where the head flies around as if it were a UFO. Under rare and very specific circumstances (described in more detail on the page), the portal to Marijuana Goddess World will instead take you here. Character Plains: A small area filled with many different Japanese kanji acting as if they were what they mean, accessible randomly from the fourth book on the left in the second row. Depending on your effect or the time of day in the real world, the characters here may change in meaning and thus appearance. Word World: An area similar to Character Plains, but with entire English words instead. Again, these may change upon equipping the various effects; if one equips the Polygon effect, they will all change. Eyeball Archives: A large area accessible by reading the first book on the right in the fourth row, which only appears with the Glasses effect equipped. This area contains a very long and complex event requiring use of the Glasses effect, which culminates in Urotsuki claiming the Bunny Ears effect as her own. Marijuana Goddess World Each one of the differently colored tiles makes a different sound effect when stepped on. The tiles together form a picture of a person sitting cross legged and holding a sun (It resembles one of the Hindu deities). Stepping on the flashing tile located on the forehead of the picture of the goddess will trigger a full-screen event with a flashing picture of the goddess and marijuana leaves (hence the name of the area). Notable areas found within this world: Dark Room:This area can be reached by entering the cat-shaped hole in the pink block located southeast of the entrance. It is a collection of a number of different rooms that lead to a variety of areas, such as the Snowy Pipe Organ, the Snowy Forest , Japan Town, the Sewers, the Tribe Settlement, Atlantis, and the Hourglass Desert . Konami Room: Accessible through the west door in the first room, this is an area containing two male and female statues, and doors in all directions. If one enters in the Konami Code (Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A; where the male is B and the female is A), they can access the Tribe Settlement, home to Komorin and her Bat effect. The Theatre: This sub-area, accessible through the east door in the first room, is full of chairs overlooking a large theatre. There are three areas accessible from here: Chocolate World, the Snowy Pipe Organ, and the Snowy Forest. Snowy Pipe Organ: This is one of the three areas accessible from the Theatre, by interacting with the Black Beret Twin. The area is a large pipe organ that plays a sound whenever you interact with the Blue Beret Twin, and leads the player to Atlantis. Snowy Forest: This is a large area accessible from a secret theatre in the back of the main Theatre area. Exploration is limited here, as the sun will eventually rise, waking the player. It leads to the Techno Condominium and the Alien Cellar. Sewers:Upon entering the Dark Room, take the south door in the first room, then go through the eastern door in the second room past the dark figure seated in the chair. The entrance to the Sewers is located at the top of the staircase on the other side of the eastern door. Japan Town:A ladder at the far end of the Sewers leads up to this area. The majority of the NPCs in this area will simply vanish if Urotsuki interacts with them. Interacting with the red mailbox in the western end of this area will teleport you into an enclosed area of the Dark Museum. As its name implies, the area is a Japanese town with buildings, a bus stop, and a bar (distinct from The Baddies Bar). Hourglass Desert: a rather esoteric and strange area accessible from Oni Musume's area in the Dark Room, this world features many pyramids, hourglasses and jackals, including the god Anubis. One of the pyramids can be entered and contains a portal to the Wilderness, but only if one enters from the Ocean Floor can they find a secret bedroom containing the Child effect. Red Streetlight World This relatively featureless world is dotted with red streetlights, several of which teleport you to different areas. More worlds eventually connect back here than any other Nexus world in the entire game; in fact, it is more than three times more popular than Mushroom World, the runner-up for this prize. Notable areas found within this world: Red City: By interacting with a streetlight that has one lamp on each side, you'll be warped to the Red City. Most of the houses' doors are sealed shut, but 3 buildings are open: One has a portal to the Intestines Maze, one has a stairwell leading to the Head Wasteland, and one is essentially empty. Monochrome Street: This area can be reached by interacting with a streetlight that has two lamps on the same side. It is a rather empty area that appears to have a reflective floor. Magnet Room: This area is reachable by interacting with a streetlight that has three lamps on one side. This world has tiles that mute your normal walking sound effects and cubes that push you backwards when you run into them. This area is connected to Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. Gray Road: Interacting with a streetlight that has four lamps on one side brings you to this area. It occasionally rains or snows here. This area is connected to tons of worlds, and is the main reason Red Streetlight World is so popular. These worlds include the Train Tracks, Grass World, GALAXY Town, the Dark Forest, Florist, the Boogie and French Streets, the Highway, and if you are lucky enough to have it snow, the Techno Condominium. Red Rock Caves: A world filled with many strange eyeball creatures with red or green eyes, accessible from the streetlight with the elongated lamp. Venturing deep into this world leads Urotsuki to the Dream of Roses event. Bridged Swamp Islands: Accessible from a lamppost with three lamps on one side, two on the other, and flanked by two more ordinary streetlights, this is an area consisting of many islands connected by bridges. Different connections here lead the player to Cultivated Lands, Rapeseed Fields, or Mosenite, which in turn can connect to Seaside Village, The Ceiling, and Lotus Waters. Heart World The world mainly has red footprints that make a noise when stepped on and red statues. The background is plain black and the backing track is simply the sound of a heart beating. When you use the Lantern effect in this world, it changes the background design. There is a railroad sign here that gives you the Crossing effect. Notable areas found within this world: The Deciding Street: This area can be entered by interacting with the pair of shoes located at the end of one of the trails of footprints. It is a street where you can neither change nor equip effects, as any equipped effects are deactivated upon entry and access to the menu is blocked. A blue blob creature at a stand appears to decide whether the gray people in the line head east or west. The entrance to The Bazaar is to the west of the bottom entrance, where you can get the Twintails effect. The west entrance/exit leads to the Dizzy Spirals World, and the east exit leads to the Netherworld. Netherworld: A large winding area featuring wide, angled paths branching in many directions throughout the area, and a very basic art style offset by occasional detailed objects or buildings. Dizzy Spirals World: An area dominated by spirals and spring-like objects. There may sometimes be a portal to the Hand Hub and Art Gallery here. Valentine Land: A simplistic area that can be found by interacting with the book with a beating heart on it. This connects to the Cyber Maze, Elvis Masada's Place, and Sign World. Mushroom World This world is filled with mushrooms, and appears cheerful compared to several of the other areas. Notable areas found within this world: Elvis Masada's Place: This area can be reached by interacting with the portal that is located roughly to the north of the entry point. It is home to the pianist, Elvis Masada, and her cat. This area is connected to Valentine Land, the Sky Kingdom, the Apartments, and an enclosed section of the Power Plant. Apartments: An area accessible from Elvis Masada's Place that looks very much like any normal apartment complex, except with weird characters in almost every room. On return trips, you can take a shortcut here by interacting with the first book at the second left middle shelf in the Library. This area is connected to the Sky Kingdom, White Fern World, The Docks, the Pastel Blue House, the School, and Monochrome GB World, and is home to Bane Jack and his Spring effect. Bug Maze: Interacting with the green teleporter located approximately northwest of the main entrance brings you to the Bug Maze. This forest-type area connects to The Hand Hub, the Scenic Outlook, and Sign World. The Hand Hub: Accessible by going in-between the two figures in the Bug Maze, this area is a miniature nexus that connects to Christmas World, the Shinto Shrine, the Bug Maze and some other areas that vary per sleep session. White Mushroom Field: This area can be accessed by interacting with the stemless mushroom cap with eyeballs located roughly to the east of the entrance, then walking inbetween the two eyeballs on stalks. This black, white, and red area is dotted with cycloptic mushrooms, and connects to White Fern World. White Fern World: This location is primarily a very long path that leads to the area where the Tissue effect can be obtained. It also branches off and connects to the Apartments, and the Power Plant has a one-way exit that places Urotsuki here. Urotsuki's Dream Apartments A world that very much resembles Urotsuki's Room, except without a computer and a different game. Exiting the room leads to an area that resembles a set of apartments; this may or may not be what Urotsuki's actual apartment building looks like. The entrance from the Nexus is slightly darker than the door leading to the normal dream room. Notable areas found within this world: Dressing Room: An area with various outfits to try on, including a maid outfit and business suit in the first room. In the second room, costumes taken from characters from numerous Yume Nikki fangames dot the area. However, the costumes are removed when you exit the area. Trophy Room: This pedestal-lined room display all of the effects that you have obtained up to that point. Equipping an effect and interacting with its corresponding pedestal will result in the effect being deposited on the pedestal; interact with the pedestal again to regain the effect. Collecting every effect in the game and placing them in their corresponding pedestals will cause something to change in the real world. After this area has been visited once, a portal in the Nexus leading here will be created. Fabric World: This creepy area can be accessed from the a curtain in the Dressing Room. It is filled with torn- up mannequins and seamstressing equipment, and eventually leads the player to Guts World. Simple Street: By going to the ground floor and entering the southern door, you will enter this area, which consists of a monochrome street lined with doorways. All doors will lead to a predetermined world randomly decided upon entering the area; said world's panorama can be uncovered by equipping the Glasses effect. Forest Pier: Once it has been visited at least once (It is normally accessible from the Cog Maze), the player can take a shortcut to this massive world through a dark room in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. This world, heavily inspired by the Witch's Island from the original, connects to a massive network of almost 30 different worlds. Graveyard World A dark world filled with weird characters, gravestones, and giant objects shaped like the four card suits (ace, heart, diamond, spade). The Chainsaw effect does nothing to the weird characters. The lettering on the grave reads Urotsuki. Notable areas found within this world: Sculpture Room: A room that is accessible by entering the building that is southwest from the main entrance. An odd-looking chartreuse and cyan sculpture sits inside. If you attack the scupture with your Chainsaw, the pink characters will surround Urotsuki outside of the room and one of them will get you and warp you back inside. Initially, then, the sculpture will not be present; bu,t if you attempt to leave the room, it will reappear in a molten, grotesque, and depressing form should you return to its depths after failing to open the door. [[Hospital|''The Hospital]]: This area can be found by passing through the mouth of the vomiting heart and entering the door on the left wall. Its mostly a long hallway of doors, in which numerous different NPCs can be found. The Aojiru/"Cripple-tan" event occurs in the room with the squirming bedsheet. 'The Hospital Outskirts: Accessible by going to the last corridor and entering the first door. By passing by, scary, but calm music will play. And if you step in the teleporter, you'll go to a place where the music is louder and there are diamonds, spades, hearts, and clubs vomiting. One of the vomiting diamonds will lead you to the chainsaw effect. ''Red Lily Lake: Interact with the blue lotus to enter this dark area, filled with many large red spider lilies. This world, through its various events and npcs, connects to Candy World and the Butterfly Forest. Geometry World A large scrolling world set on a blue cloud background filled with many aqua-colored neon shapes and objects, such as large geometric cubes and smiling flowers. There are also a number of neon creatures with colorful flashing eyes in this area. The Boy effect can be found here. Notable areas found within this world: 'Stone World: an area accessible through Geometry World, by doing the Eye-Chase Puzzle, choosing the correct paths, and interacting with the red thing at the bottom of the path. Dark Museum: an area accessible from Geometry World through the door on the last block in a row of blocks. it is similar to the normal museum, but it is almost pitch-black. It is connected to Flying Fish World. Smokin' HAL: Found by interacting with a snake scribble's head somewhere in this world, it is named after Geometry World's developer, HAL, as well as the fact that it looks as if he is smoking a cigarette. Entering his mouth takes you to a blue version of the same area, in which case you can either walk off the cigarette to enter the Broken Faces Area or go back into his mouth to see the Intestines Maze. Saturated Eyeball Zone: An incredibly strange world accessible from a very obscure opening on the side of one of the blocks. Eyeball people inhabit this multicolored city. From here, one can access a small portion of the Spelling Room, the Sky Kingdom, and the Netherworld. Garden World This large world is dotted with green plants and NPC flies. If you step in the shadow located south-southeast from the main entrance, the blue grass becomes orange and the green plants open and become yellow with polka dots. The Motorcycle effect can be obtained here, as it's directly southwest from the entrance. Notable areas found within this world: Monster Party: Step on the shadow, then head east until you see a large purple brick building with a keyhole on the front. Inside the building, if you look outside the window, you'll be warped to a compact area filled with the crocodile-dog NPCs and flowers dancing to the upbeat music. Interact with the key to return to the brick building. Blue Forest: By walking into the large ring of plants just below the entrance and walking out again, the environment will change slightly, creating a path down to a small hole which leads to the Blue Forest. This area contains teleports to the Art Gallery, Exhibition and School. Snowy Apartments: This area is accessible from a red door in the garden, and is filled with many buildings, roads, and NPCs that display random sequences of numbers when interacted with. Urotsuki can step inside many of the buildings. Toy World A world filled with large blocks and checkered platforms. The purple floor allows Urotsuki to slide about, but only in one direction at a time. If you eat the cheese on one of the plates, Urotsuki shrinks, allowing you to access new areas of the world that you couldn't reach when you were large due to obstacles or size constraints. Eat the cheese again to grow back to your original size. Notable areas found within this world: Mini-Maze: From a first person perspective, you have to guide Urotsuki through a series of passageways. Pressing Z activates a map where a small sprite of Urotsuki marks where you are, though the displayed walls on the map aren't completely accurate. The Eyeball Bomb effect can be found in this area. A close inspection of the paths on the map reveals that the paths are laid out in the digits of pi. The Mini-Town: If you eat the cheese at the north, you'll become a giant and you will walk over the houses and buildings, until the effect ends. When it ends, you'll be on the Gray Road. Day & Night Towers: This area can be accessed from one of the Mini Maze's exits. It has two Shadow Ladies (one sane, another insane, but she can't move.) When you pass through one of the doors, you are confronted with a clone of Urotsuki that mirrors your movements with the Y-axis inverted. The clone can be killed, but killing the clone will cause Urotsuki to awaken from the dream. Bathhouse: This area is also accessible from the Mini Maze. Urotsuki dons a swimsuit and a swimming cap here, but nothing else of significance happens. Red Brick Maze: A maze-like world filled with many purple cylinder objects. From here, one can access the Cloning Room and the French Street. Cloning Room: This room can be entered by heading through the Red Brick Maze. Once inside there, go through the left entryway, then head south until you encounter a roadblock of three green blocks (push the left and right ones down, then push the center one either to the left or to the right). Go into the next room; the Cloning Room is at the bottom of the stairwell. Inside, a clone of Urotsuki sits on a pedestal, and equipment and books are placed about the room. Interacting with one of the pieces of equipment will trigger the Urotsuki clone to hop off of the pedestal and began rapidly dividing into more clones, none of which can be killed with the Chainsaw effect. Forest World A peaceful park with white monolith structures, streetlamps and plenty of trees. Notable areas found within this world: Shadow Lady Forest: An unsettling area full of insane Shadow Ladies. To get there, use the Chainsaw effect on one of the sane Shadow Ladies near the hole to the Underground and enter the hole before she captures you. Exiting the Underground will put you in the Shadow Lady Forest. Underground: This area can be found by entering the large hole located northwest from the main entrance. The Lantern effect can be found here, and there is also a dirt patch that will take you to the Underground TV Complex. Chocolate World: Interacting with the white chocolate bar will bring you to this area. There are portals to the Dark Room's theater, the Stone Maze, and to the Hand Hub here, as well as some hourglass NPCs and a running pink bunny. Shield Owl World A large scrolling world filled with checkered isometric walkways, and is home to many large multicolored owl people. The area is decorated by dead trees, grass, and pools of strange red water. Notable areas found within this world: Flooded Baths: a mazelike area, accessed by walking down a monochrome stairwell into the guts of a strange creature. From here, one can access Atlantis and the Art Gallery. River Road:Found by interacting with the pink teddy bear, this is a mainly brown area with several stairways and plants growing from the cracks. It leads to the Highway and Christmas World. Downfall Garden: A watery and alien area accessible from the Prismatic Tent area of Shield Owl World, it contains many flowers growing in the marsh. Portals to Flesh Paths World and the Highway can be found here. Matoran Keyboard The last of the Nexus worlds, the Matoran Keyboard consists of a huge keyboard-like structure where you travel in between the titanic keys. All of the keys are marked with a letter in the Matoran Alphabet, following the QWERTY layout. Notable areas found within this world: Despair Road: This large mazelike area is filled with many platforms, made out of intricate designs, and several guts and blades scattered around the scenes. This area is very large and contains connections to the Broken Faces Area and the Poker Zone. Poker Zone: This small sub-area of the Despair Road is unfinished, and as of now contains many flashing, colorful poker chips. Broken Faces Area: This disturbing area contains several distorted and disturbing faces, and the Marginal effect. It contains many connections, including ones that lead to the Baddies Bar, the Laboratory, Floating Red Tiles World, the Pastel Blue House, and the Fairy Tale Woods. Gray Relic World This is a unique world as far as the initial worlds accessible from the Nexus go. It is only accessible through use of the Glasses effect, and unlike all of the other Nexus world portals, this one moves and is animated. It is defined by a ginormous mechanical angel that covers nearly the entire floor, connected to itself through various winding pipes. It leads to Theatre World and the Escalator. Notable areas found within this world: Escalator: This small area is defined by a quiet and foreboding series of mechanical passages, seemingly floating in the middle of the air. After travelling for a bit, the player will find a door out into the open air, where they can find a portal to the City Limits. There, the player can find the Green Prince. Theatre World: '''This area is dotted with various theatre props, such as props of rock and trees and cardboard cutouts of a prince and a princess. Additionally, this world is implied as a 'fake world' as the music slows down constantly, and the small cardboard cutouts are knocked over in certain areas. It is home to Urotsuki's Rainbow effect. '''Cutlery World: Accessible from Theatre World, this is an area full of knives, forks, spoons, vine-covered arches, and various different colors of candy. By interacting with the silver fork that is located in the center of this world, you can reach the area where the Cake effect is located. Additionally, a cake-hungry girl wanders somewhere in this world, as well as a blue gumdrop that will take the player to Blue Orb World. Square-Square World: An area constructed from patterned blocks with doorways in them. You can jump on and off them with the Spring effect which will let you access different portals to The Docks, Flying Fish World and the Neon City. It is important to note that you can only access this world if you have entered it from another entrance. Galactic Park: A small world, accessible through the Lavender Temple found within Theatre World. The paths are made of clouds and strange glass bridges, and many vending machines and will-o-whisps inhabit the area. You can access the Jade Sky Hamlet by climbing the latter on the north end. Nail World: A stark-white area marked by hundreds of nails stuck in the ground. Alongside an event involving a massive ring of nails in the center of the area, the world contains the Red Nail Passage, which can be travelled through to access the Warehouse, Pencil World , and the Mirror Room. Dojo: This small area, home to the Swordswoman Dwarf and the Ninja Dwarf, is made of several interconnected, thematically similar areas. Among them are the Dojo itself and its balcony, a maze of colorful blocks floating in space, and a field of green bricks and many colorful NPCs. Locations category page